Venganza
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Rose Tyler ha muerto, asesinada durante una batalla por un dalek y esta vez el Doctor está decidido en vengar su muerte matándolos a todos. Donna su mejor amiga y John Smith su yo humano y compañero de Rose conseguirán que cambie de idea?


El Doctor junto a sus amigos acababa de vivir una de las tantas batallas que le habían enfrentado a sus enemigos los Daleks. Era algo que formaba parte de su vida, no le daba más importancia de la que debía tener, siempre acababa ganando el, fuese como fuese. Pero esta vez la cosa era diferente. No había salido como previsto y algunas personas habían muerto, entre ellas la más importante para él, Rose Tyler, y no había podido hacer nada para salvarla. Ahora el cuerpo de la joven yacía en la TARDIS todo ensangrentado. El Doctor había matado a unos cuantos daleks que se habían interpuesto en su camino pero esta vez los iba ejecutar a todos. Ya se había terminado el tener compasión por sus enemigos. Suprimirlos a todos y vengar la muerte de Rose, iba ser lo próximo que haría en su vida y le daba igual que fuese lo último. Lo tenía decidido. Tal era su rabia que ni siquiera podía llorar por ella. Se levantó y miró a Donna su mejor amiga y John su yo humano que había estado viviendo con Rose hasta este momento en el mundo paralelo.

\- ¡Os lo juro! No va quedar un solo dalek en el universo. Buscaré a cada uno de ellos y mi desharé de ellos, uno a uno.

\- ¿Y te va a servir de algo?

\- Ahora mismo ni lo sé ni me importa. Así que por favor las lecciones guárdatelas para ti, bastante tengo con tener que aguantar que Rose ha muerto.

\- Donna, deja, no piensa lo que dice.- dijo John Smith mirando al señor del tiempo pero sabiendo perfectamente que en el fondo él pensaba lo mismo y lo entendía. Al fin y al cabo quien había muerto era la persona más importante para el puesto que él tambien era el Doctor y todo eso le dolía igual o incluso más. Quiso ir detrás del señor del tiempo pero no lo hizo. Se quedó observando como salía por la puerta de la cabina azul…

Unos minutos más tarde, el doctor ya había matado unos cuantos daleks. Esta vez ni siquiera había dialogado con ellos. Incluso sabiendo que no se podía, siempre lo había intentado, pero esta vez no. Había sacado su destornillador sónico y una kalashnikov y poco a poco habían ido cayendo muertos en el suelo explotando. Unas horas más tarde, volvía a la TARDIS. Entró y sin decir nada se fue a su habitación. Donna se fue detrás de él.

\- Donna, no vayas, ya hablaremos con el mañana. Déjalo. Tenemos que ocuparnos de embalsamar el cuerpo de Rose para incinerarlo. No lo podemos dejar así en el suelo.

\- Lo sé pero si lo haces mientras él no esté no te quiero contar lo que puede pasar aquí.

\- Donna, estamos hablando de mi mujer.

\- Y estamos hablando del gran amor del Doctor.

\- Y yo soy el Doctor, o no lo recuerdas.

\- Si, lo recuerdo, todo eso me lo sé de memoria. Pero también sé que tú has llegado luego y que entre ellos ha habido siempre un vínculo especial que ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie podrá deshacer jamás.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

\- Ve a verlo, habla con él y dile que tenéis que preparar el funeral de Rose, que por muchos daleks que mate, ella no va volver.

\- Vente conmigo, que me pierdo en este laberinto.- Se fueron juntos en busca del Doctor que encontraron sentado en el cine de la TARDIS mirando fotos y películas donde aparecía Rose Tyler y llorando. Donna se acercó a él.

\- Doctor, tenemos que hablar. No podemos dejar el cuerpo de Rose así. Hay que darle sepultura.- Se levantó, no los miró y se fue donde el cuerpo. Lo cogió y se lo llevó a otro lugar de la TARDIS.

\- Por favor quiero estar solo.- dijo a sus amigos que iban detrás de él.

\- Creo que yo también tengo derecho a ir contigo.- No contestó a John pero le hizo un signo con la cabeza de aprobación. Donna se quedó esperando…

Un rato más tarde ya volvían. Donna no se atrevía a preguntarles nada.

\- Ya está embalsamada. Mañana sacaremos el cuerpo y lo quemaremos. Hoy es demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Vas a seguir matando Daleks?

\- Seguramente, ¿Por qué preguntas Donna?

\- Simplemente porque Rose no va volver y no es lo que ella hubiese querido. Aunque los mates uno tras otro, ella no va volver. Te estás convirtiendo en lo que nunca habías querido ser, un genocida. Aún recuerdo lo que le dijiste a John en la playa cuando lo dejaste junto a ella. Así que por favor no hagas tú lo mismo.

\- Donna, lo siento pero bastante he aguantado desde que me fui de Gallifrey. He intentado entenderles, me he preguntado qué pasaba por sus cabezas para actuar así, incluso he buscado en la historia de mi pueblo que había podido pasar y por qué había tenido lugar la guerra del tiempo pero ya no puedo más. La muerte de Rose ha sido la línea que han traspasado y eso no lo acepto.- Donna no dijo nada. Ahora mismo no se podía hablar con el Doctor porque simplemente no razonaba. Lo único que tenía en mente era matar a todos los Daleks. Donna y John se fueron a dormir dejándolo solo. Mañana sería otro día…

\- ¿Sigues con esta loca idea de matar a todos los Daleks del universo?

\- Si, y con muchas más ganas que ayer. Nadie ni nada me lo va impedir. Donna, no insistas. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación ayer. Por favor déjalo.

\- Vale, yo solo digo que no te va servir de nada pero eres ya mayorcito para saber lo que tienes que hacer. Buenos días John, ¿Qué tal estás?- dijo al doctor humano que entraba a desayunar.

\- Tirando y sobreviviendo. Veo que sigue en sus treces.-mirando al Doctor.

\- Has visto bien.

\- Oye tú, a lo mejor no te importa y te parece normal lo que ha pasado con Rose pero a mí, no.

\- No he dicho que no me importara, para tu información me duele seguramente más que a ti, pero también sé que no va a servir de nada. En fin, haz lo que te dé la gana. Tu eres el Doctor, tu eres el señor del tiempo, tu eres el más inteligente. Yo solo soy alguien que nació dentro de una cabina azul mediante una meta crisis entre tu mano y una humana. Perdona Donna.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

El señor del tiempo no contestó, hacerlo empeoraría las cosas. Salió y los dejó a ambos con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¿Crecerá algún día?

\- Seguramente, pero cuando, no lo sé ni yo. Eres el. Deberías sentir lo mismo, ¿no?

\- Ya has visto, no nos quiere escuchar. Déjalo. Si el piensa que matando Daleks va volver, allá él. Lo hice y mira no ha servido de nada. Han vuelto más numerosos y más violentos.

Unos minutos más tarde el Doctor volvía a la TARDIS.

\- ¿Ya estás más calmado? ¿Has recapacitado?

\- Yo, ¿calmarme? Estoy perfectamente bien. He olvidado esto-mirando la Kalashnikov. La cogió y salió de nuevo por la puerta de madera.

\- Seguimos igual. Bueno me voy a ver una peli. ¿Te vienes?

\- No me apetece pero bueno así intentaré no pensar en cosas que duelen.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente. No hace falta que me lo digas...

\- ¿Cómo has hecho para estar tanto tiempo con él y que no pase nada entre vosotros?

\- Llegué después de Rose y tampoco queríamos otra relación que la de amigos.

\- Veo que lo de Rose le ha calado muy hondo.

\- No lo sabes tú bien. Bueno el fondo sí.

\- Si, lo sé. ¿Y cómo os conocisteis?

\- Algo raro me saco de la iglesia donde iba a casarme y me metió así sin más en la TARDIS en medio del espacio. Fue bastante sorprendente para mí cuando descubrí que era un extraterrestre.

\- Te pasan muchas cosas en la TARDIS.

\- Bueno.- dijo suspirando la joven de Chiswick. - Y me quedé viuda el mismo día de mi boda.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, una larga historia. Pasó en Navidad.

\- Pasan muchas cosas en Navidad con el Doctor.

\- Muchas.- Se fueron a ver una peli pero al final pasaron las horas hablando. Como no, el tema principal de la conversación continuó siendo Rose y el Doctor. Estaban tan animados hablando que no se habían dado cuenta que el Doctor había vuelto.

\- ¿Os molesto?

\- ¡Has vuelto!

\- Sí, he vuelto. ¿No se nota? Por cierto si tenéis algo que decir, me lo decís en la cara. Gracias.- No contestaron. Esta vez es el que tenía razón.- Se agradece tener amigos como vosotros. Cuando os comportéis como tal ya hablaremos, mientras tanto, adiós.

\- Tú, no te vas de aquí hasta que no hayamos hablado.

\- Donna, déjame en paz.

\- No, y no iras de aquí antes de haberme escuchado.

\- Mira, si no llega a ser por mí, seguirías en tu aburrida casa de tu aburrida calle en tu aburrido bario. Así que deberías darme las gracias por sacarte de este antro en vez de darme ordenes de lo que tengo que hacer o no.

\- Eres cruel y egoísta.

\- Si y sobretodo vengativo. Ya lo sé. Algo más que iré añadiendo a la larga lista de los calificativos que se han ido diciendo de mi desde que me fui de Gallifrey.

\- Muy bien, no quieres escuchar. Perfecto, pero te voy a decir algo. Por mucho que opines lo contrario somos tus amigos y como tal te tenemos que decir lo que nos parece bien y lo que nos parece mal. Y eso de ir en plan cow boy del oeste matando a todos los daleks no nos parece bien, ni a John, ni a mí, ni a nadie.

\- ¿Has terminado?

\- ¿Y el tribunal de la proclamación de las sombras?

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora con estos viejos?

\- Pues seguramente ya se habrán enterado de tu jueguecito.

\- ¿Qué más da? Ya dije que me daba igual que fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida. Que piensen, digan y hagan lo que quieran. Ya les he ayudado bastante. Ahora me deben una.

Donna lo miró suspirando. Ya se había cansado de intentar hacerlo razonar. Solo él podía recapacitar. Tenía ya 904 años, ya no era un crio. Lo dejó irse y esta vez no fue detrás de el a buscarle. Solo esperaba que más temprano que tarde, su amigo del espacio reflexionaría y se diera cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. El Doctor siguió con su plan. De momento se estaba cebando con los que habían invadido la ciudad noruega. Era cruzarse con uno y aniquilarlo sin más. No tenía ya ni una pizca de piedad para estos seres. Los pocos que iban quedando se iban atemorizados de lo que estaba pasando. Y el Doctor se dio cuenta de ello. Los Daleks le tenían miedo, huían. Pero él quería más, los quería muertos a todos. Y a los que escapaban tarde o temprano los encontraría y los mataría también. No iba quedar un solo vivo. Todo eso lo hacía por Rose Tyler. Se lo debía. Mañana antes de partir de nuevo en busca de estos seres se despediría para siempre de ella. Podía hacer muchas cosas pero devolver la vida a un humano, no. Volvió a la TARDIS un poco más tranquilo.

\- Buenas.

\- Buenas le contestaron Donna y John sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien.

No siguió con la conversación y se fue dentro de la TARDIS y no volvió a aparecer hasta el día siguiente, día previsto para incinerar a Rose. Se fue con John, seguían sin hablarse el uno al otro, juntos cogieron el cuerpo embalsamado y sin vida de la joven de Londres y lo sacaron fuera donde habían preparado una cama de ramas y troncos y depositaron el cuerpo encima. Prendieron fuego y Rose se fue consumiendo poco a poco delante de ellos. Pasaron unos pocos minutos.

\- La vamos a echar mucho de menos.- dijo finalmente John.

\- Sí.-contestó el Doctor sin mirarle.

\- Volvamos a la TARDIS.

\- No, prefiero quedarme un rato fuera, ve tú si quieres. Ahora iré.-John volvió a la cabina azul, Donna estaba ahí. No había querido participar en el funeral, no que no fuese amiga de Rose, simplemente que pensaba que era algo demasiado personal del Doctor, el señor del tiempo y el humano.

\- No sé pero creo que ya no está tan vengativo como ayer. Espero no equivocarme.

\- Ya veremos.- El Doctor volvió y se acercó a Donna haciendo el gesto de darle un abrazo pero ella pasó de largo y lo dejó con cara de idiota y los brazos abiertos al vacío.

\- Lo siento Donna.

\- No más que yo.- dijo enfadada Donna sin mirarle

\- Por favor, perdóname.

Pasaron unos minutos que se hicieron eternos para el Doctor. No solo había muerto el gran amor de su vida pero su mejor amiga Donna estaba enfadada con él. Se fue de ahí y se adentró en la TARDIS. Unas horas más tarde su amiga lo encontró y se acercó a él.

\- Ven aquí marciano flacucho. Te perdono pero estoy muy enfadada contigo que lo sepas. Pero vuelves a ser el Doctor que un día conocí en esta misma cabina.- El Doctor ni se enfadó cuando Donna lo llamó Marciano, incluso le sonrió.

\- Gracias Donna.- Y los dos amigos se abrazaron.

\- De nada. Me alegro que hayas recapacitado. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Ha sido ahí fuera mientras el cuerpo de Rose se consumía y el quedarme solo con ella. Me he sentado y le he hablado y ella desde el más allá me ha ido contestando. A lo mejor te está pareciendo una locura pero ahora mismo seguro que nos escucha. Y le he ido contando todo lo que había pasado desde que el Dalek le había disparado y lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Y entonces me ha dicho que no era así que quería que vengara su muerte, que ella no volvería más en forma humana por muchos daleks que yo matase.

\- A ella la has escuchado.

\- Si. A ella sí. Pero siento también no haberte escuchado a ti, ni tampoco a John.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo John

\- Dime.

\- ¿Ha merecido la pena toda esta rabia?

\- Sabes que no.

\- Me alegro que me contestes esto. ¿Quieres llevarte las cenizas de Rose contigo?

\- Yo creo que deberíamos dejar que se las llevara el viento para repartidlas por todo el universo. Así vayamos donde vayamos siempre estará con nosotros. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Por mi perfecto.

Los tres amigos salieron de la TARDIS y se fueron a cenar. Rose le había pedido al Doctor no estar triste y de irse por ahí con John y Donna.

-John, una última cosa de parte de Rose. Me ha dicho de decirte que ha sido muy feliz contigo y que te quiere.

Donna, los miro a los dos. Un par de horas más tardes el Doctor se acercó a John.

-Donna y yo hemos pensado que te podrías venir con nosotros en la TARDIS. Te imaginas, dos doctores juntos. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Nadie ni nada me une ya a este sitio y Rose seguramente me diría que sí. Me voy con vosotros.

Y es así como los dos doctores, bueno el mismo pero con dos cuerpos, el señor del tiempo y el humano empezaron a viajar juntos.


End file.
